All I Never Asked For
by AthenaKeene
Summary: While Kaldur's recovering from Miss Martian's brain blast, Tigress is given some leeway and time to herself. She decides to give Wally a quick visit. ((Spitfire Ensured. Rated T to be safe.))


**All I Never Asked For **

Paring: WallyxArtemis (Spitfire)

Summary: While Kaldur's recovering from Miss Martian's brain blast, Tigress is given some leeway and time to herself. She decides to give Wally a quick visit.

A:N: So I haven't seen the new Young Justice episode- True Colors- so please- NO SPOIERS. However instead of just pacing like a depraved fangirl, I figured I write a little WallyxArtemis fluff fic for y'all.

* * *

"He's stable, but unconscious," Tigress reported to her leader- Black Manta. "Not much is known as of now. The damage doesn't appear debilitating, however since it took some time for a medical team to access to situation- we aren't 100% sure." There was a steady moment of disappointment before he replied.

"We won't wait long. Take some personal time. You were Kaldurahm's right hand; if he does not wake you are to take over his position. Is this understood?" Black Manta coked his head.

"Yes, Boss," Tigress replied. She bowed her head a bit before he stalked off- to see his son for himself no doubt. As she watched him disappear down the corridor, she couldn't help but wonder what her own father was feeling right now. Shaking it off, she geared up for her departure; making sure no one followed her, she slipped out of the docking bay and into the cool water of the night.

In the meantime, Tigress would be taking a rest, and Artemis Crock would step out, into the light.

* * *

"Thank you Wally, for having me over."

Mrs. Crock was seated on the couch next to Nelson- the young pit-bull pup her daughter and Wally had bought together the previous year. It had all started with the morning news yesterday. Paula Crock was not one for gossip, or controversy ever since she abandoned the title of Huntress, but after her daughter's death, this had only become even more so. The TV was hardly ever on, but for some reason, she had decided that TV would be the answer to getting her mind off things- it was far from it.

"I just can't believe that after all the time, after everything the Justice League has done for Earth that they would dare to insult them like that!" Wally could see that she was upset, angry; at herself, and at the rest of the U.N's response to the coming of the Reach. He wasn't fond of them either, but there wasn't much he could do. Since Artemis was working undercover as Tigress he couldn't risk a consultation giving away her identity. Then again, he couldn't just sit by while his girlfriend's life was in danger either. So when Paula had called up to see how things were going, it seemed to be reasonable for a visit; it wasn't conspicuous after all.

"Mrs. Crock, I feel the same way as you, but there isn't much we can do about it other than putting our faith in the League. Besides, we both know Artemis wouldn't allow us to worry over something this trivial. She would just hold it inside for the both of us." At the mention of her daughter, Paula's eyes softened.

"Still, you're young yet; the adults are the ones who are supposed to worry," she paused for a moment, clearing her watery eyes. "But you're right, she wouldn't allow us to behave this way," she took the young man's hand. "I think you and the Team were the best things that ever happened to her."

* * *

Outside, Artemis swallowed hard. As much as she hated to admit it she had avoiding thinking about her mother through all of this. When Nightwing had informed her about his plan, naturally she told Wally- after all he and Richard had been best friends ever since she could remember. But because her mission was covert, they had both decided that it was best for only them to know. Wally never brought it up in their conversations, and for that, she was grateful. However, he had no trouble his own concern for her safety- after all that they had been through- they both knew that getting away from the rat race was one of the best option they could've taken.

After a few more hours of waiting in the dark, Artemis watched her mother as she was rolled down the stairs by Wally, both whom who had been crying. Silently, she let a few tears fall from her eyes out of sympathy for the two of them.

Artemis didn't ask to be put on the Team. She didn't ask to have a villain as her father, an assassin for a sister- and she certainly didn't ask for a superhero to be her boyfriend. But then again, she wouldn't have it any other way.

She stayed put while her loved ones said their goodbyes. Even when her boyfriend looked up to the roof she was on, she did not stir. She may not have for asked for things to end up like this, but this was the way they were. No matter how much she wanted to run into his arms, to tell her mother she was alright, she refrained. It would comprise her position, Kaldur's position; her friends were counting on her. Besides, she knew that if she was gone too long, Black Manta would send for her. She couldn't stay.

And as Artemis donned her Tigress outfit once more before boarding the delivery ship she had stocked away in Star City's docks, she took a moment to pray for all that she never asked for.


End file.
